Welcome, Norman
"Welcome, Norman" is the ninth chapter of the game Heavy Rain. This chapter serves as a better introduction to Norman Jayden's character as it better shows his relationship with the police at the precinct and how they treat him with disrespect. Character Played As: Norman Jayden Ethan Mars Description The chapter begins with a very bored and impatient-looking Norman Jayden waiting in a chair by the door of Captain Perry's office as he waits to speak with the chief of police. Right away, this reveals that Jayden has a high work-ethic and would prefer getting right down to business than sitting around doing nothing while others do the job he could be doing. When Perry finally comes out of his office a few minutes later, he asks Norman if he can walk as well as talk and he proceeds to tell Norman that he didn't think they needed an FBI profiler on the Origami Killer Case, but that the press is very interested in the case and wants to see results. Norman then has the option of watching Perry's press conference, exploring the precinct, trying to talk to Blake about the case, or to speak to Perry's secretary Charlene about showing him his new office. If Norman decides to go speak to Charlene, he notices a gold watch on her desk with a basket of money near it, obviously for some sort of fund-raiser. When he comments on the watch, Charlene tells him that it is a gift they've been buying for their new lieutenants for the last twenty years. Norman then either donates a few dollars to the fund, or he lies and says he doesn't have any change on him to contribute. When Norman follows Charlene to his new office, he is stunned to find that it is little more than a cupboard full of dust with a single file cabinet and a desk inside of it. He is skeptical at first and thinks it is a joke, but Charlene soon tells him that it was where she was told to take him and that he knew where to find her if he needed anything else. Once he cleans up his new office somewhat, Norman gets right down to reviewing any clues acquired in the chapter "Crime Scene" to see if he can find any leads. It is revealed in this scene that not only can ARI (Added Reality Interface) examine and review evidence, it can also create a virtual-reality office for Norman that ranges from the surface of the planet Mars to the very depths of the ocean. After the case files and clues are reviewed and Norman exits ARI, he begins to go through another bout of withdrawal symptoms caused by depriving himself of Triptocaine. He decides to go wash his face, but when he gets to the door, the handle becomes blurry and he pulls the tube of Triptocaine out of his pocket. If the player decides to have him take the Triptocaine, he remains in his office, but if not, Norman exits his office and tries to hide his symptoms (mainly his shaking hands) just long enough to get to the men's restroom and wash his face. No matter what the player chooses, the focus then goes to Ethan Mars, who has gone to the police station to report his son Shaun as a missing persons. He is interrogated by Blake and Ash about the events that led up to Shaun's disappearance. They ask him questions about what Shaun was wearing and what time he arrived at the park. Ethan then tries to remember. (Norman may or may not join in on the interrogation, depending on whether he took the Triptocaine or decided to go to the restroom), If Norman resisted the drug however, he will also ask Ethan questions and Ethan has the option of lying or answering truthfully. Blake tells Ethan they will continue looking through the night. As he turns to walk away, Ethan quickly asks him if he thinks the Origami Killer could be responsible for his son's disappearance, but Blake waves the possibility and tells him Shaun will probably "turn up in a few hours." When asked what would happen if the Origami Killer was responsible for Shaun's disappearance, Blake tells Ethan they would only have four days to find Shaun alive. After his talk with Blake, Ethan is questioned by a panicky Grace if the police had found any sign of Shaun. When Ethan tells her they will keep looking overnight, she asks him if they think it could be the Origami Killer, and Ethan tells her that it is a possibility. Grace breaks down and demands to know why Ethan left Shaun in the park and makes him feel even worse by asking him if Jason's death wasn't enough. She quickly apologizes when seeing how upset Ethan was and she starts crying, leaving Ethan feeling lost and upset. Trophies Got to Remember! -- Remember the time it was at the park and what Shaun was wearing. (bronze) Trivia *"Welcome, Norman" is the first chapter including Leighton Perry and Ash. *If you use ARI when waiting Perry, you can see the 3D tank from Epilogue: Case Closed.﻿ *This is the first chapter you can make Norman use Tripocaine. *This is also the first chapter where Norman and Ethan interact with each other. (this only occurs if Norman doesn't take tripocaine) *This is the first chapter to feature Grace Mars since the chapter "The Mall". Category:Chapter